Megaton Punch
The ability to throw an incredibly powerful punch. Sub-power of Power Fists. Also Called * Arm Martial Arts * Enhanced Punch Capabilities The user is able to apply incredible force to their fists, enabling them to throw a superhuman punch. Applications * Concussive Force * Critical Impact * Heavy Strike * Pulse Strike * Pulverization * Speed Strike Techniques * Defense Break * Explosion Inducement * Fissure Creation * One Hit Kill * Planet Destruction * Sonic Boom Generation * Vibration Emission Variations * One-Inch Punch: A technique that generates tremendous amounts of impact at close range (usually 0–15 cm, or 0-6 in.). * Consecutive Punch: A technique that punches at tremendous impact many times at a rapid speed. Associations * Concussive Force * Enhanced Strength * Ergokinetic Combat * Megaton Kick * Razor Hand * Power Fists Known Users See Also: Megaton Punch. Cartoons Manga/Anime TCG Known Objects *Batman's hydraulic gauntlet (DC Comics) *Fist of Tebigong (Xiaolin Showdown) *Fist of the Iron Bear (Xiaoiln Chronicles) *Ember Celica (RWBY) *Yaiba Kamikaze's Cyber Arm (Ninja Gaiden) Gallery Cartoons File:Fourarms_Shockwave.jpg|Fourarms (Ben 10) punching the ground with such strength that it results in shock waves. Comics File:Superman_Punches_Darkseid.png|Superman (DC Comics) punches Darkseid with incredible force. Megaton Punch by Shazam.JPG|Shazam (DC Comics) Megaton Punch by Sentry.jpg|The Sentry (Marvel Comics) vs. Ultron Janet Iron Fist Megaton Punch.png|Iron Fist (Marvel Comics) demonstrates. Invincible Punching out Superboy Prime.jpg|Invincible (Image Comics) Megaton Punch by Hellboy.jpg|Hellboy (Hellboy) Films Jason Decap Punch.gif|Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) punches Julius in the face with such force that it cuts his head off. Lundgren_Ivan_Drago.jpg|Ivan Drago (Rocky IV) wields a punch yielding over 2000 psi, whereas the average psi for a boxer is 700 psi. Iron_Fist_Super_Punch.gif|Danny Rand/Iron Fist (Marvel Cinematic Universe) uses chi infused punch to send Luke Cage flying. Manga/Anime Accelerator_Punches_Awaki.png|Accelerator (A Certain Magical Index) using his vector manipulation to boost his punch, sending Awaki flying far away hard. Ikkotsu.gif|Genryusai Yamamoto's (Bleach) punches has tremendous power able to send enemies flying incredible distances... Sokotsu.gif|...or completely destroy their body. SandbagBeat.gif|Kensei Muguruma (Bleach) can punch with destructive force. Raiōken.gif|Yoruichi Shihoin's (Bleach) mastery of Hakuda gives her punches extraordinary power. Shigure_using_Giga_Phantom.png|Shigure (Code:Breaker) using his Giga Phantom to enlarge his fist to shatter anything in one blow. Arale_Earthsplitter.gif|Using the Earth Splitter, Arale Norimaki (Dr. Slump) splits the Earth itself open with a single punch. Boo_Kills_Babidi.png|Majin Buu (Dragon Ball) punches so hard, he blasted Babidi's head clean off. Gohan_Punches_Through_Bojack.png|Son Gohan (Dragon Ball) punches right through Bojack's stomach, dealing a critical blow. Dragon_Fist.png|Son Goku (Dragon Ball) using his strongest physical technique, Dragon Fist Explosion. Goku_Punches_Through_Broly.png|Son Goku (Dragon Ball) punches through Broly's immensely powerful body thanks to the power he received from him comrades. Empyrian.gif|Gildarts Clive (Fairy Tail) uses his "Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Empyrean" to punch Bluenote all the way up into the highest of skies. Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist.png|Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) uses his "Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist" to utterly destroy a God of War. Kamui_punches_Nobu_Nobu.png|Kamui (Gintama) punching Nobu Nobu so hard he sent the man flying out of the tower. Bellcross.jpg|Bellcross' (Heroic Age) punches are powerful enough to shatter planets, vortexes and black holes, and can releases massive shock waves along the ground. NaruPunch1.jpg|Naru Narusegawa (Love Hina) sends Keitaro flying with the Naru Punch. Garon’s Punch.jpeg|Garon (Marchen Awakens Romance) is already gifted with superhuman strength. By combining his punches with his ÄRMs for body hardening and ÄRMs for strength enhancement, he can deliver an even more devastating blow. Garon's Punch 2.jpeg|...like so. Kimihito Megaton.gif|Kimihito Kurusu (Monster Musume) punches out the Racist Couple, sending them flying across the room. Evening_Elephant.png|Might Guy (Naruto) using Evening Elephant to punch five times at tremendous speed and force, each one progressively stronger, creating vacuums of devastating damage. Cherry_Blossom_Impact.png|Sakura Haruno (Naruto) using Cherry Blossom Impact to pulverize ground. Piston_Fist_Style_One.png|Jūgo (Naruto) using Piston Fist: Style One to jet-boost the power of his punch. Earth_Spear.png|Kakuzu (Naruto) using Earth Spear to harden his fist enough to smash through barriers. Chakra_enhanced_strength.png|Tsunade (Naruto) concentrating her chakra to her hand, allowing her to punch at tremendous strength. Spring_Death_Knock.jpg|Bellamy the Hyena (One Piece) using his Spring Death Knock. Hasshoken.png|Chinjao (One Piece) using Hasshoken to imbue his fists with destructive vibrations. Elizabello_II_Uses_King_Punch.png|Elizabello II's (One Piece) "King Punch" wiped out an entire arena full of combatants in one attack, and nearly wiped out the audience as well. Gomu_Gomu_no_Elephant_Gun.png|Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) hitting a kraken with his Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun. Whitebeard_using_Kabutowari.png|Edward Newgate (One Piece) using Kabutowari to enhance his punch with vibrations. File:Ryūsōken_Ryū_no_Ibuki.gif|Sabo (One Piece) using Ryusoken: Ryu no Ibuki to shatter the entire Corrida Colosseum ground with a close-range punch. Jinbe super punch.jpg|Jinbe's (One Piece) punches have immense power due to his mastery of Fishman Karate. Franky Iron Boxing.gif|Franky (One Piece) can give powerful punches due to his cybernetic enhancements. Hajrudin defeats Machvise.GIF|Hajrudin (One Piece) Gungnir technique is a punch of such tremendous force, that it's capable of sending a ten thousand ton Machvise flying. Futae_no_Kiwami.png|Sanosuke Sagara (Rurouni Kenshin) here using his Futae no Kiwami to shatter anything with a powerful punch ... Sanosuke_punches_Kenshin.png|... and here punching Kenshin so hard, it sent him smashing into the concrete wall. Tetsuhito_Kagiroi_Iron_Fist.png|Tetsuhito Kagiroi (Tenjho Tenge) has an iron fist due to his blood is flowing with iron sand. Gomu_Gomu_no_Kong_Gun.gif|Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) uses Gomu Gomu no Kong Gun to send Doflamingo flying. Linlin super smash.png|Charlotte Linlin (One Piece) immensely powerful punches can smash the hardest defence. Gomu Gomu King Kong Gun.png|Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) uses his most powerful punching technique Gomu Gomu King Kong Gun on Doflamingo... Gomu Gomu King Kong Gun 2.png|and the tremendous force of impact completely devastates the entire land of Dressrossa. Jet-gatling-gun_o_GIFSoup_com.gif|Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) uses Gear Second enhanced Jet Gatling, a rapid barrage of powerful high-speed punches to break Rob Lucci's Tekkai. Bartolomeo Defeats Gladius.png|Bartolomeo (One Piece) encases his fist in a boxing glove like barrier and uses it to punch extremely hard. Pekoms_smash_Caribou.gif|Pekoms (One Piece) smashed Caribou flying with a Haki enhanced punch. Crimson_Lotus,_Fire_Dragon's_Fist.gif|Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) used Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist to bombard Gajeel with a barrage of blazing punches. Katakuri Gatling.png|Charlotte Katakuri (One Piece) pulverizes Luffy with a fierce barrage of Haki enhanced punches. Katakuri Giant Punch.png|Charlotte Katakuri (One Piece) uses his own mochi version of Luffy's Elephant Gun to defeat him. Tekken Tachikaze Super punch.jpg|Kensei Muguruma (Bleach) used his Bankai Tekken Tachikaze to imbue immense explosive power into his punch. Aikawa_super_punch.gif|Aikawa Ayumu (Kore Wa Zombie Desu Ka) can apply all his muscle power into his punches, able to bash up even large Megalo. TCG File:God_Hand_Crusher.png|Obelisk (Yu-Gi-Oh!) using its God Hand Crusher of tremendous power. Video Games Falcon_Punch_SSBB.jpg|Captain Falcon (F-Zero) using his signature Falcon Punch. megapunch.jpg|Kirby's (Kirby Super Star) megaton punch. Warlock_Punch.png|Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda) using Warlock Punch. Belzelga's_punch.png|Belzelga (Medabots) punches so hard and powerful, one strike can instantly disable an enemy's function. Hitmonchan_Mach_Punch_charging.png|Hitmonchan (Pokémon) lives up to his species as the Punching Pokémon. Infernape_and_mach_punch.png|Infernape (Pokemon) using Mach Punch. 466px-bat2.jpg|Night Shift (Skylanders SWAP Force) can charge up a massive uppercut! Hammerfist-Concept.jpg|Alex Mercer's (Prototype) Hammerfists. Yakuza.gif|Taiga Saejima (Yakuza) has immense punching power,by smashing his fist into the ground, he can create a powerful shockwave to blow away his enemies. Yaiba Demon Ninja.jpg|Yaiba's (Ninja Gaiden) bionic left arm can smash the hardest materials such as concrete and steel into pieces Arkham Knight Beatdown.gif|Batman (Arkham Series) can apply extraordinary force in his punches. DK Moon Punch.gif|Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong) uses a fully-charged Giant Punch to knock the Moon out of orbit. Bowser Kills Dark Bowser.gif|Bowser (Super Mario) kills Dark Bowser with a mighty punch. SF STEAM MANUAL EN LRv5-9.png|Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog) Web Animation Yang Punch.gif|Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) punches the ground with enough force to produce a massive shockwave. 1106_The_Emerald_Forest_10425.png|Lie Ren (RWBY) uses his Aura to enhance a punch with enough force to destroy a King Taijitu's head. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Arm Faculty Category:Combat Powers Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Enhancements Category:Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries